Unforseen Circumstances 1
by 1985laurie
Summary: Wilson needs House's help when they're kidnapped by the mob... much better than it sounds, NOW COMPLETE! My first fan fic so reviews would be great!
1. Chapter 1

**Crash.**

He lay on the cold, wet tarmac gasping for breath – the wind had well and truly been taken out of him when he slammed onto the unforgiving road. Time seemed to stand still as he desperately tugged off his crash helmet in the vain hope that it would make him able to get some air. He gasped some more as, thankfully he was able to buy his lungs enough air to stop himself passing out. Not without finding his first angry set of injuries – broken ribs, fuck..

Doing his best to survey the situation from where he was sprawled, he pondered whether or not he should attempt to get up. He could feel the rain seeping through his jeans and didn't particularly fancy being run over by some drunk to add to his injuries.

From his position he was able to make out the crumpled corpse of his bike, shit. He could also make out a grey van nearby with a rather large dent in the front fender, nice. He briefly wondered about the occupants of the van, were they ok, if so why the hell hadn't they gotten out to see if he was ok? Drunk maybe or joy riders – just his luck he thought, not only had he been rammed off of the only thing that brought him pleasure at the moment, the hit and run driver had forgotten to run, doh!

He was suddenly bought out of his musing by two voices:

"_Shit, you were only supposed to knock him off – not fucking run him over!" _

"_I barely touched the bike, besides he's not dead – look he's breathing."_

"_No shit Sherlock – get him in the van quick before anyone comes."_

He felt himself being dragged by the collar of his jacket, all he could do in response to this was groan and clutch his chest as searing pain ran through his ribcage as he got thrown into the back of the dented van and into darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Message.

Wilson walked through the doors of PPTH he was pissed off. He was pissed off most days since Tritter had turned up, so nothing new there, but tonight he was even more annoyed. He'd gotten a page from Cuddy to get back to PPTH because there were people there to see him and they had stated it was urgent. Being the people pleaser he wanted to be remembered as he had reluctantly gotten in his car and driven across town only to find out Cuddy had left the gentlemen in her office waiting for him. He didn't feel like being caring and kind to a patients family at the moment – well what did they expect when they want a meeting at half past eight on a Friday night for Gods sake?

He strolled into Cuddy's office, looking slightly apprehensive at the sight that awaited him. Four burly looking men in expensive looking suits, all standing and looking very intimidating.

"_Er, can I help you?" _he asked, nervously

"_You Dr Wilson?"_

"_Why?" _

"_We need your help."_

"_Right, okay, err, what with?"_

"_It's a long story, we don't have time to tell it and you don't have time to listen. We need you to come with us… now."_

With that they tried to usher Wilson out of the door, he managed to get in some protests before realising that he was better off not putting up a fuss until he knew exactly who these guys were.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and fumbled to find his phone, he could at least get a message off to someone to alert them to his whereabouts.

Who was the last person he'd contacted? Must have been House, great – he'd hardly be worried about where he was, he'd made it quite clear what he thought of their friendship as of late.

He punched in '_911 Wilson' _and hoped that it would get the desired results from House. The desired result being that House would be too lazy to do anything except page Cuddy and let her deal with 'Wilson's problem' and then Cuddy would get her butt back to the hospital to find Wilson and the burly gentlemen missing and thus, calling the police to come to his rescue. No one could accuse Wilson of not being optimistic in a bad situation!

Unfortunately, he hadn't banked on House paging him back to say '_on way need to talk – House'. _The beeper sounded in his pocket as they walked through the garage and all four men turned sharply to glare at him. One grabbed it out of his hand as he read the message.

"_Shit, he sent for help – that House guy, lot of help he'd be!"_

"_Right, we know him, been following him for the past week."_

"_Just get him in the van without any fuss; we'll intercept the other one on the way._

_That was just stupid, you do this and no one gets home, don't start complicating things Dr Wilson."_

Wilson couldn't answer; he was being shoved into the back of a grey van, into the darkness.

The next few minutes went painfully slow as his mind raced, sitting in the dark feeling the van moving away from PPTH. '_What do they want? Where are they taking me? What are they going to do about House – fuck, whatever they do he'll be pissed at being dragged into this mess.' _

Crash! Wilson felt the impact of something as he braced himself against the side of the van when it squealed to a stop. '_We've crashed, no we've hit someone, or something'. _He felt sick, this was getting out of hand and he was unable to do anything about it because he didn't have a clue about what 'this' was...


	3. Chapter 3

House grunted in pain as he was dragged into the back of the van. He was coming to the conclusion that either these were some pissed paramedics from PPTH who had been pushed over edge by his constant wisecracks & sarcasm towards them or something far more dangerous and sinister was going on.

He groaned as he heard the door close and felt the van accelerate before he heard a familiar voice.

"_Jesus – House, what the fuck, are you ok? What just happened?" _

"_Terrific, don't fancy your new friends much Jimmy – bit on the rough side" _House muttered trying desperately to keep his upper body still as the van cornered sharply.

"_Are you hurt?" _Wilson said whilst hurriedly attempting to get his penlight out of his top pocket, he switched it on to find House crumpled up in a corner of the van. He ran the light from House's face, which was grimaced in pain, to his chest, which he was holding with his right hand.

"_Busted ribs and summit wrong with my right leg…other than the usual that is" _House groaned.

Wilson shone the light down to House's right leg; it was covered in blood from an 8inch gash where his jeans had ripped, probably from the impact with the tarmac.

"_Shit" _Wilson said under his breath, but not quiet enough for House not to hear

"_Wow, that bad huh?" _He croaked as he felt another sharp pain in his chest, he was becoming light headed again from shallow breathing. Wilson could see from the condition of House's skin that he was in pretty bad shape, he was pale and either sweating or still wet from the rain.

Whatever the cause, he was soaked and getting cold, which wasn't helping the situation one bit.

House was finding it difficult to read Wilson's reactions in the dim light of the van, it was bugging him – he decided it was question time.

"_What's going on?" _

Wilson had placed the penlight on the floor and was taking off his jacket

"_I've gotta stop this bleeding somehow." _He muttered while ripping the sleeves off of his jacket to make a bandage

"_No, I mean why have I been run over and put into the back of a van with you?" _House asked, clearly agitated.

"_Oh, well I don't know exactly, some guys…" _Wilson trailed off as he carefully lifted House's bad leg to get the tie round it and started to tie it into a knot.

"_Glad we got that clear then – Ow!"_

"_Sorry, how are you feeling?"_

"_Great now that you've dressed my leg up as you" _House said sarcastically before adding "_cold, tired, light-headed and in shit loads of pain" _after seeing Wilson's 'I don't have time for this shit right now' look!

"_Don't go anywhere will you, need you here with me okay" _Wilson said, trying his best not to sound like he was talking to a patient, House hated that patronising tone he adopted when trying to keep someone calm.

He saw House grimace and scowl as he added "_I'm_ _not going anywhere unfortunately, stuck here with you_."

"_Touché" _Wilson added whilst trying, unsuccessfully, to see out of the blacked out windows of the van…


	4. Chapter 4

Arrival.

They both felt the van slow and head over a ramp. Wilson grabbed the torch and switched it off, and listened as the two guys got out of the front and made their way to the rear. He thought about making a break for it when the doors opened but decided against it because there was no chance in hell House would be able to do the same and much as Wilson was pissed at him at the moment he would never leave him in that much trouble.

Wilson got out when motioned to, the men signalled for House to get up and seeing that he wasn't paying them any attention decided to drag him out by his collar again.

"_Whoa, you can't do that – he's hurt" _Wilson shouted, hardly believing how protective he was over his friend even after all they'd been through the past few weeks.

"_We need to get him in there" _the guy signalled to an old building to Wilson's right "_and unless you want to carry him I'm happy enough dragging him, it's your fault he's here anyway buddy"_

Wilson noticed that House had heard that and was frowning at him between grimacing in pain. '_Shit_.'

"_I'll get him in, just get your hand off of him" _Wilson said in what he hoped was his best threatening tone. It was.

The guy let go of House's collar, and smirked in triumph as House collapsed in agony without being held up.

"_Shit", _Wilson glared at the guy before kneeling down to help his friend to his feet and manoeuvring him towards the building at an agonisingly slow pace. He could feel House shaking but he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or cold, he could also feel himself shaking but he knew it was out of fear. He hoped House wouldn't notice - he didn't need the piss ripped out of him in a situation like this.

They were led into a large building with dated furnishing and even older technology. They were buzzed in via an old intercom unit that was from the 80's if not before and Wilson was thankful that they moved to the second floor in an elevator. He didn't fancy trying to get House up two large flights of stairs not even on a good day. He could feel House leaning on him more as they made their way down a dimly lit corridor; he passed a glance at his face when they passed under a light. He was ashen and looked exhausted '_God, don't pass out on me please' _He could see House swallow hard and bite his lip when he tried to shift his weight a little as it was becoming hard to keep his balance with Wilson on his left side.

They reached a better-lit area and their captors gestured for them to enter what looked like a lounge area, with sofas, a huge fireplace and security monitors that seemed to cover a massive building complex.

House felt like he'd run a marathon, his legs (or rather his good leg) felt like jelly, he was out of breath and he was baked in sweat. Wilson lowered him carefully onto a sofa with strict instructions for him to sit with his bad leg slightly elevated on a stool and to try and regulate his breathing better. When he was in this position only then did House see why Wilson was so concerned about his leg. In the light he could see the cut that was still bleeding on his thigh, along with the dried blood that his jean leg was caked in – it looked a mess "_least I don't have to worry about it leaving a scar" _he mumbled to Wilson feeling himself fading now that he had stopped moving, his eyes were slowly closing when he saw Wilson look up at him concerned.

"Whoa, House stay with me, gonna see if I can get you outta here, just hang on" Wilson was panicking now that he could see House was having trouble staying awake. "Hey, he needs to get to a hospital, he losing consciousness due to the blood loss and shock" he yelled to the captors. "You don't need a hospital buddy, you're in one" one of them laughed, before he proceeded to lock the door they had just entered through… 


	5. Chapter 5

Hospital? 

Wilson frowned, '_how is this a hospital?' _He thought, as he walked over to where the men were standing, he soon saw what they meant. He walked through an archway, which revealed what looked like an operating theatre, with the modern surgical equipment looking very out of place in the old room. Before he could comment Wilson was dragged out by one of the guys and briefed not-so-thoroughly on why he was here.

The basics were that Wilson was needed to operate on a well-known fugitive, a Mob Boss who had been on the run for over 7 years; he had developed Cancer and needed surgery before he could fly out of the country but his Doctor had chickened out of the procedure after the cops started taking an interest in his off-the-books patients. Now the no nonsense Mob Boss was on the lookout for a new Doc, and various recommendations had led him to the 'Wonder-boy Oncologist'

"_So you're here to take it out being the shit hot cancer doc you are" _the guy finished.

"_No way…what-you want me to operate on some guy so he can carry on hiding from the cops-why would you even think I'd say yes to that?" _Wilson spluttered not really sure if he was having a nightmare or if this twisted tale was really happening to him.

"_Because your buddy there is counting on you" _the man snarled whilst walking over to House and kicking his leg off of the stool causing him to cry out in agony when the motion hurt his leg and ribs. "_I mean, we were gonna abduct your wife, but you made it so much easier by bringing someone along who you actually care about, thanks!"_

Wilson made to run over to him but was stopped by the second guy who grabbed his shoulder and made him watch as the first taunted him further…

"_If you don't do the surgery – we will make sure he suffers considerably" _he growled as he pulled House back up from his curled over position to sit up straight. House groaned and Wilson was almost glad to see that he was pretty out of it but on the other hand that meant something was seriously wrong.

"_If he dies before this guy gets here for the surgery then you may as well shoot me now 'cos there's no way I'm doing it then"_ Wilson added, doing his best to keep his voice steady, inside he was screaming '_get the hell away from him!'_

"_Well then I guess you'll have to keep him alive 'till the boss gets here" _the man smirked "_you've got twenty minutes to get your guy… comfortable"_

"_Oh and you're in luck – we got a pretty lady doc to help you" _he added as he unlocked the door to reveal the other two blokes and a rather dishevelled looking Cuddy!


	6. Chapter 6

Consult.

"Wilson – what the hell's going on" Cuddy hissed as she was pushed into the room with him as the four guys left, locking the door behind them.

"Long story, don't have time to tell it- we need to get him stable" Wilson jumped into Doctor Mode automatically while Cuddy just stared at him like he was crazy

"Who?" 

"House!" He shouted as he made his way over to the sofa where House was now sprawled out looking half dead (well maybe ¾ dead!) and breathing with difficulty.

Cuddy could only stand in shock staring at her injured department head until Wilson jerked her out of it – "Lisa! I need you to try and wake him up – I've got to find something to stitch him up…and something to control the pain without making him drowsy, just get him awake okay he looks pretty shocky" he ran into the mock operating room to see what he could find.

Cuddy took House's hand and squeezed it whilst calling his name in an attempt to get a response, after the third shout he mumbled something incoherent and tried to get his hand out of hers. That was good enough for her, "House if you don't wake up I'm tripling your clinic hours for a year" he moaned in response so she carried on the tirade "and I'll be sure to hide your gameboy and portable TV so c'mon wakey wakey!" She watched as he swallowed painfully and his eyes flicked open for a brief second before he squeezed them shut again and groaned, pulling his hand away from hers to grab his chest "House, what happened – are you getting chest pain, broken ribs?"

"Everyone's a doctor" he mumbled as he shifted on the sofa to get more comfortable.

She tried to pull his hand away to see why he was clutching his chest but he wouldn't let her. Even when he was in this much pain he was still strong enough to be stubborn and uncooperative she thought dryly.

"House, let me see" she pleaded

"I must be dead" he moaned

"What?"

"If I'm dreaming, you should defiantly be wearing less; if I'm dead then this is hell"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and looked into his, he was fighting back the pain but he wasn't completely out of it yet she could see, he was taking her image in and giving her a questioning look.

"Let me see…please"

"Broken ribs Cuddy, nothing to see, stop trying to get me to strip for you!"

"Very funny, if you don't let me look now, I promise you when you pass out – I will personally cut through your nice leather jacket myself"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

"Okay Okay!" he caved.

Cuddy stepped back to let him get the jacket off, arms folded over her waist and she looked pretty smug 'I am so the boss here mister' she thought to herself.

"Need a little help here" House gasped as he jumped Cuddy back into reality.

"Okay, err you sure you don't want me to cut it off?"

"No way…just get behind me a take it off of my shoulders"

She tried to take it off as gently as possible but he couldn't suppress a moan as his arms were brought down to his sides, he instinctively curled over which made him curse loudly

"Shit, stop, stop!"

"What? Does your arm hurt?"

"Nope, collar bone is defiantly broken though" he groaned painfully

"Which side?"

"Right"

"Okay, think we can get this all the way off?"

"Give me a minute" came the slightly muffled reply because his head was as low as he could hang it, he didn't need her seeing him in this much pain, humiliating enough not being able to get his jacket off without help.

"House, c'mon – we don't have a minute, those guys will be back soon"

"Ok… go"

She guided his left arm out of the jacket and made certain he didn't have to move his right at all until she led the jacket around his body so he could manoeuvre it himself from there.

"What the hell happened?" She asked whilst waiting for him to lean back into the sofa

"Er, came off my bike on my way to the hospital-"

"I knew the bike was a bad idea-"

"Whoa, I was rammed off of it-not my fault! If anything I was actually going slower than usual because of the rain!"

"Oh…but how did you get dragged into this mess, you went home way before five, why were you coming back?"

"Not for work that's for sure…Wilson asked me, didn't feel like I could say no"

"Huh…ok – you're shaking, you cold?"

"Yeah sitting in wet pants and taking off a nice warm jacket will do that to a guy!"

"I meant are you cold or in shock-oh forget it"

She took off her overcoat and chucked it over his lap, then leant over to check the extent of his upper torso injuries.

"Does this count as sexual harassment – I'm pretty sure it does, my boss taking advantage of me when I can't fight back, not to say I can't enjoy it though"

"Shut up"

"Think Cameron would have something to say about this though; she'd kill to be in this position"

"Collar bone is defiantly broken"

"Yuh, already told you that Doc"

"Lots of nice looking bruising too – lift up your t shirt"

"Jeez, glad you're not my doctor…oh no wait- you are!"

He gingerly lifted up the left side of his t shirt and she held it with one hand while examining with the other. He winced as she ran her fingers along his ribs.

"That hurt?"

"No you've just got really cold hands!"

"Oh grow up"

She made a face when she saw the bruising he sported on his chest; he saw the face she made and frowned.

"What?"

"Well you're lucky you haven't died of internal bleeding"

"Great, let me know when that happens won't you…"

"You won't die – you're too stubborn…"

"Uh, is that your medical opinion?"

"What do you think?"

She pulled his top back down and put his coat over his shoulders and after adjusting her coat to cover his legs, she checked his pulse even though he protested at first, claiming he knew what it was and she was just after a reason to hold his hand.

Wilson returned with an array of medical equipment, dumping it on the floor in front of House.

"Been shopping?" House asked slightly bemused

"You could say that, you feeling better?"

"Not really, Cuddy did all she could but at the end of the day sex really isn't the miracle cure she thinks it is" House joked in a stage whisper, Cuddy just rolled her eyes in exasperation and sorted through the pile of stuff Wilson had with him, grabbing an IV bag and reading the label.

"Wilson, you realise that all this stuff is from our hospital, how did it get here?"

"I don't know but you seriously have to get a new security firm soon Cuddy…and a new inventory system!"

"Probably an intern got paid to sneak it all out but for what?" Cuddy said more to herself than anyone else, Wilson was busy looking at House's leg.

"Your leg seems to have stopped bleeding for now".

"Yeah well I figure that after losing so much blood when I was shot only half of the blood currently running through my vains is mine, the other guy must have been a good clotter" he chuckled, Wilson and Cuddy both rolled their eyes simultaniously.

She inserted the IV line into his arm with practised ease but she winced when he started groaning again "what's wrong?"

"Pain's back…fuck."

"I can find you something for it – do you want something for it?"

"Can't, gotta wait for BP to rise - right Dr Wilson? Don't want to miss any internal bleeding do we."

Wilson nodded, maybe House wasn't as out of it as he'd feared…or maybe he was aware that he had a low blood pressure because he was close to passing out from the results of a low blood pressure. Shit.

He grabbed the BP cuff ready to take the next set of vitals, he didn't want to make House suffer more than he already was.

"Are you experiencing any other pain?" Cuddy asked trying to keep him talking.

"When you say other pain…remind me…"

"Pain not in your leg or your chest…" She snapped,

"Oh right, 'cos I figured you were asking if I had a headahe or something" he replied sarcasticly.

"House, it's not my fault you're here, I'm only trying to help-just answer the damn question will you!"

"Yes there's more pain, but it's my ankle so does that count as being my leg…I dunno!" House was getting more irratable by the second "as for not your fault I'm here, I wonder whose fault it is."

Wilson ignored the glare he was getting from House and continued to take his BP, silently glad that he hadn't pulled him on taking it twice already.

Cuddy yanked off his shoe with a bit more force than she meant to and cursed under her breath when House yelped in pain at the motion. His ankle seemed intact but was pretty swollen and had turned a nice shade of purple, hard to tell if there was a break.

"Don't walk on it for a while" Cuddy said without thinking about it too much

"Is that like a joke?" House asked while looking down to his mangled leg then to Cuddy who had already turned her back on him in anger and was hooking up the IV.

"Wilson, are you gonna do that all night 'cos I'm losing the feeling in my hand"

Wilson was none too pleased to have the House snark directed back to him and ripped the cuff off of his arm causing House to hiss and glare at him menacingly. House was about to unleash a series of scathing remarks but was cut off by the sound of the door being unlocked…


	7. Chapter 7

The Case.

3 men entered, none of whom Cuddy or Wilson recognised as the creeps from before. These guys were much better presented, expensive suits and shoes, clearly not your average thugs. An elderly gentleman with grey hair and dark glasses, who was also sporting bandages across his chin and nose, approached the trio and addressed them.

"Dr Wilson, Dr Cuddy and Dr House – it's a pleasure to meet you." His tone was snarling and unpleasant, immediately putting Cuddy and Wilson on edge, House remained unaffected however as he had his eye on the guns the two 'bodyguards' were brandishing "Nice gun" he grinned to one of the tough guys. Cuddy and Wilson shot him a look but the others ignored the comment.

"You said he wasn't injured" The old man spoke whilst staring at House like he was a piece of dirt on his shoe.

"He's just a bit shaken up – the good doctor there has made him nice and comfortable so he won't be worrying about him when he's looking after you sir, don't worry"

"I'm not worried, I'm just curious as to why you thought you'd lie to me about his condition." The older man was glaring at the young guy, making him very uncomfortable from the looks of it Wilson thought.

"Dr Wilson, here are my films, the tumour is on my back. I've been told it is a relatively simple operation-"

"So simple you can get any surgeon to remove it for you if you walk into any hospital with a false name and records!" Wilson exclaimed, clearly annoyed but also a little scared of this guy.

"Maybe six weeks ago but not now…my personal physician has been having a few legal problems at the moment…"

"Aren't we all" House groaned

"As I was saying…my records have been sent to every hospital in the country, there's no chance I'd get surgery without an entire SWAT team there with gift baskets and flowers to welcome me from my anaesthetic"

"You're Peter J Barker, the mob guy." Cuddy said informatively, not even trying to hide her contempt for the old man now "you look different from your photo fit."

Barker ignored her statement and continued to speak to Wilson in his low, growling voice "So you see why I require your services Dr Wilson, can't just grab any old surgeon to do it now can I?" he asked rhetorically "I have three superbly qualified Doctors right here in my own little hospital"

"Err, well firstly he is in no shape to be assisting surgery owing to the fact that, oh I don't know-he can't even stand!" Wilson started, motioning to House who seemed to be completely enthralled in this conversation, "Secondly, I'm not even a surgeon and thirdly, why would I want to help someone who ordered the execution over 200 people in the last 7 years?"

"You've seen what my boys do when they're supposed to carry out a simple collection job…" he pointed to House "Just imagine what they'd do if they actually wanted to hurt him…" as if to prove his point he waved his hand to the man closest to House who put a hand firmly on his right shoulder and squeezed, causing the colour to fall from House's face. Wilson had to give him due, he didn't make a sound even though from the look on his face he was being tortured, he just swallowed painfully and began breathing more rapidly as a result of the extra pressure on his bad side.

Even through this Wilson hadn't realised that he had taken a step forward and cursed himself when he realised Barker was waiting for this reaction.

"As long as this goes smoothly, nothing will happen to any of you Doctor; you will all be free to go within the next few hours I assure you"

Wilson was defeated and he knew it 'do the damn surgery' he could see Cuddy and House screaming silently to him with their eyes.

"When do we begin?"

"As soon as you're ready, I don't have all night-got a plane to catch .you see"

"Why don't you have the surgery performed wherever you plan on going?"

"I have more important things to be doing where I'm going and I plan on staying there so I don't need to draw attention to myself by having some monkey peeling off my cancerous tumour-but thank you for your concern that I may have forgotten an option though, its touching" Barker snarled.

With that they led Wilson away, into the surgery room…


	8. Chapter 8

Surgery.

After 10 minutes tense preparation for Surgery, Wilson was dressed in scrubs and ready to begin. His patient had stripped down as far as his pants, it was now crystal clear how the tumour would be instantly linked to the mobster – it was one of the largest tumours Wilson had ever come across! It was extremely difficult to disguise with clothing and would

Barker had requested a low local anaesthetic so he would be fully awake during the procedure, he obviously didn't trust anybody at this moment in time, probably how he has managed to avoid being caught by the authorities Wilson suspected.

"I'm going to need a hand with this procedure" Wilson stated, feeling like he was about to perform his very first work as a doctor, more nervous than when he just finished medical school.

"Of Course – meet your very own intern, Dr Smith" Barker gestured to the younger henchman, who had also dressed in scrubs "he's been working in your E.R for the last month, I'm surprised you don't recognise him"

Wilson winced, he had thought the guy looked familiar, he had passed him several times outside his office and wondered why he was on his floor. 'Spying and learning the routine' Wilson thought bitterly 'Damn Cuddy, she'd hire anyone…even House!'

"So that's how you got the equipment?"

Barker nodded and grinned infuriatingly at Wilson, enjoying the power play and knowledge that what he had done had outsmarted everyone, even the apparently smart doctors. "Get on with the damn surgery if you please Dr Wilson, I don't have all night to lay around on this bed, we're running late!" he snapped.

Wilson jumped into action and set about numbing the area and making his incisions around the mound of dead cells inhabiting the mound on Barker's back.

It was approximately half way through the procedure when one of the older gunmen's mobile phone rang. He picked it up and listened intently before turning to look at the young E.R doctor suspiciously, he wordlessly hung up and turned to Barker.

"The police seem to have caught wind of our operation, apparently there's a squad car outside – and our so called bodyguards are calling it a day just in case there's any trouble ahead."

"I wonder how they got wind of this…" Barker started, not really turning it into a question but aiming it at 'Dr Smith' who stood looking petrified "It's just one squad car, besides, as far as they know, this place is just a derelict building and some hobos have broken in…"

Wilson had used the whole phone call/interrogation time to finish stitching up Barker, he was using the silent time to clean up the area and apply dressing – desperately trying to use the distraction to distance himself from the situation which had the potential to turn ugly.

"All done!" he announced, breaking the silence more for his own piece of mind than anyone else's. He turned to the sink in the corner of the room to clean off the powder from the latex gloves he had just removed, pleased again for the small distraction this held.

"Okay," Barker announced whilst sitting up and starting to dress "we'd better be getting on our way then, go and check the monitors one of you – see what we're dealing with outside…"

'Dr Smith' knocked over the small table holding the surgical equipment in his haste to leave the room. Barker nodded to the gunman, who took this as his cue to follow 'Smith' into the other room.

Cuddy glanced up at the sudden noise, glancing at her watch – just past 11, no wonder she was tired. She looked over to House, he seemed to be distracted by the young man in scrubs who was practically running over to the security monitors the other side of the room. "What's going on?" she hissed to House.

"I'm not psychic am I?" he asked pointedly, furrowing his brow as the second man came into the room, stalking over to the monitors too.

The tension in the room was terrifying, Cuddy was about to try and take control of the tense situation by asking the older man what was going on, when all of a sudden there was a gunshot and the young man in scrubs fell to the floor…


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh God" Cuddy whimpered as the body of 'Dr Smith' dropped to the floor, she grabbed House's hand for comfort and felt decidedly sick. House flinched at the sound of the gun going off – it reminded him of his last brush with death, not something he wanted to relive in a hurry.

The gunman barely acknowledged them as he checked the monitors and proceeded to drag the young man's lifeless body towards the door.

Wilson had run through the archway at the gunshot but had been rooted to the spot when he realised who had been on the receiving end of the shot, so far the mobster's had been threatening but not terrifying – now they had shown they meant business, Wilson was petrified, he was bought out of his stupor by Barker's harsh voice,

"I think it's time we were leaving, don't you?"

Wilson stared at him for a second before he could force himself to speak "But…you said we were free to go when I completed the surgery…it's done…"

"The fact that I'm a criminal doesn't make you wary of the truthfulness of what I may have told you in the past Dr Wilson…I must say – it's very touching." Barker chuckled evilly "But I'm afraid your colleague over there ruined it for you." He nodded in the direction of the body formally known as 'Smith' "For all I know he could have told you everything, my future plans, living arrangements – who knows how greedy he got, doctors salary, mob payout – why not add a nice police reward for the capture of a wanted criminal to the list...maybe you planned it with him all along, wasn't too difficult to get you here come to think of it"

"He hasn't, I mean – I didn't even meet – know you or – anything before you forced me into a van, ran over House and everything" Wilson stammered, trying to buy some time.

Barker's gunman moved to the door, unlocking it, clearly ready to be on his way, he was fully engrossed in the security monitors. House was studying his movements carefully from his position on the sofa, his leg no longer elevated on the stool. He squeezed Cuddy's hand with his, she looked at him puzzled, he then looked from the gunman to the door and mouthed the word 'keys' to her.

Cuddy couldn't believe what he was proposing, he wanted her to get the keys from the door and presumably use them to lock Barker and the gunman in their self made prison while he, Wilson and she escape somehow…but how would they manage that she thought.

She frowned at House, watching him tentatively running his had over the wound on his leg, checking it over for himself. He then slowly pulled out the I.V needle in his arm and leant forward slightly, attempting to get Wilson's attention silently without being noticed by either Barker or his bodyguard, both who were completely unaware of what was transpiring.

Barker was mid rant in a speech about how he could not trust anyone and that it had been proved time and time again in his long, successful career as a criminal mob boss, when he was shoved roughly over by Wilson. As he hit the ground he saw House leap up, lifting the stool in his left hand and cracking it over the gunman's head, thus knocking him out.

Wilson jumped over Barker, who was too stunned to pick himself off the floor after witnessing his bodyguard get battered by a cripple with multiple serious injuries, and ran over to House who was laid out on the floor, bum leg not able to hold out when the knock-out blow had been struck.

"Come on, gotta get out of here right now House – I'm lifting you up on three – one, two, three!" Wilson dragged him towards the door by his left arm, not quite managing to actually get him on his feet, he just needed to get out asap, he could hear the gunman groaning which meant he wasn't out cold "Shit, c'mon House!"

Cuddy had the keys in her hand and she was ready to slam the door as soon as Wilson dragged House out of there. She shakily fumbled for the right key and locked the door…


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you get the gun?" Wilson asked whilst struggling to keep House on his feet.

"Are you kidding me, I got the keys – I can't believe what you two just did, what the hell do we do now?" She screeched back.

"We've got to get as far away from here as we can – we need to call the cops – if you didn't get the gun then I don't suppose you got his phone did you?" he asked as they made their way down the dimly lit corridors again. House was being literally dragged to the lift at the end of the corridor, once they were in Wilson propped him up against the wall to assess the damage his heroic stool bashing had inflicted on his already serious list of injuries. House was barely conscious – Wilson knew that he had probably punctured a lung doing what he had done earlier but didn't want to think about it at that moment in time, his doctor instincts had been shoved aside by his survival instincts. He satisfied himself that House was managing to breathe, just about, and judging by the about of swearing, he was defiantly aware of his injuries and was trying not to aggravate each with any sudden or unnecessary movement.

Cuddy hadn't managed to grab the mobile phone, which meant the only way they were going to get help was to drive themselves to the nearest phone or cop precinct she thought.

She glanced at House, who had one arm draped around Wilson's neck and the other clutching his ribs/chest. She could see in the dimly lit lift that he was sweating, flushed and shivering at the same time – not good she thought.

Before the doors closed on the elevator they heard the sound of gunshot against wood, obviously the gunman and Barker attempting to blow the lock of the door into smithereens to escape their cell. This alarmed Wilson and Cuddy, making them wish that they were alone so that they could have taken the stairs instead of the elevator – damn House and his inability to tackle stairs!

The elevator ride seemed to take an absolute age, before grounding and allowing the three to make their way to the car park.

Wilson scanned the area for the thugs who bought them to the base, he could see no trace of them – he signalled to Cuddy to pass him the keys used to lock Barker and his bodyguard away, hoping that there would be a car key of some sort on the key fob. There was. He pressed the unlock button on the fob and saw the lights of a Mercedes in the distance flash off and on – bingo.

They made their way, gingerly, to the car. Cuddy pulled open the door to allow Wilson to shove House onto the back seat, she jumped in after him and Wilson took the drivers seat, gunning the engine to life.

They circled the car park, Wilson unsure of which way the exit was as he could only remember being dragged out of the van earlier and not paying enough attention to his surroundings.

"Which way is out?" he yelled to Cuddy in the back

"Over there" She pointed, "Oh my God – they're coming, quick!"

Cuddy watched as Barker and his gunman ran out of the front door into the car park and took aim on their escape car.

"They're gonna shoot, look out!"

Bang.

The car window was blown out by the force of the bullet…


	11. Chapter 11

Wilson drove through the window smashing, he'd gotten this far without so much as a scratch – he wasn't planning on getting shot now that they were this close to escaping. It was only the rear window after all he thought, "Are you two ok in the back…Cuddy?"

No answer. Wilson didn't dare turn around; last thing he needed now was to crash down the narrow road they were hurtling down. He also spied a set of headlights following them down the lane; 'shit' it had to be Barker.

"I…I think I got hit." Cuddy yelled weakly to Wilson

"What?" Wilson shrieked

"My shoulder, when the window was smashed…I can feel something in my shoulder… can't get to it, its bleeding though."

"Well are you ok?" he asked, feebly, feeling helpless but not wanting to risk slowing down or stopping the car.

"Just keep going – get us out of here quick" she shouted back.

Cuddy put her hand on her shoulder, letting go of House for the time being, to try and get some pressure on the bleed. She cursed as she was unable to reach properly, she also had nothing to stop the bleeding with, her jacket had been tossed to the floor when House had clubbed the gunman. She ripped off part of her skirt, wishing that she had worn something thicker, damn fashion trends – when would she learn. She made a mental note, next time she plans on getting kidnapped and shot, she'd defiantly be wearing sensible clothing – perhaps a Kevlar jumpsuit!

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder; House had taken off part of Wilson's dressing to his leg and was holding it tightly on her wound. She watched him wince as they bumped over yet another pothole down the beaten track, he was not able to steady himself on the back of the seat with only one good arm and clearly the jolting motions were torture for him.

"House, you don't have to-" she started,

"Shut up" he mouthed, unable to speak. He felt dizzy and welcomed the opportunity to have something to do in their escape, even if it was only to stop Cuddy bleeding all over the place and getting frantic. Something to focus on was a good thing in his opinion, when the hell would they get to help, 'Wilson always did drive like a granny' he thought.

The car hurtled on to a larger road, Wilson could see lights in the distance, a town, he hoped. "I think we're getting close" he shouted as he searched the wing mirrors for a sign of the vehicle that had been following them in the distance, he could no longer see the headlights but he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not…


	12. Chapter 12

Wilson spotted a street lit area as they rode into what seemed like a plesant enough town, quaint shops and cafes lined the main street – Wilson came to the conclusion that he had never been here before, and probably would not be returing after tonight, as nice as it was – it was absolutly deserted, no one to flag down, no cop cars patroling the streets looking for drunken fights, 'take me home' he thought as he speed down the street 'at least I wouldn't get away with speeding like this at 2am without being pulled by the cops!'

He spotted a small police station, pulled up at the side of the road, not bothering to kill the engine, and he legged it into the building to get help.

Cuddy waited in the car with House, who was moaning about Wilson's slow driving while resting his forehead on the back of the driver's headrest and attempting to breathe around the pain in his chest.

"Shut up House, at least he can drive, he doesn't go around crashing motorcycles."

"Actually I was knocked off-" came the muffled response,

"If you had a car then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Can't we just both agree that this is all Wilson's fault?" he whined,

"No!"

"Must be your hospital's fault then…" he trailed off and Cuddy decided not to argue any more, her shoulder was killing her and she was tired and cold without her jacket.

Wilson returned with two young looking cops who obviously drew the short straw by taking the night shift. They both looked nervous but seemed to trust the man in scrubs who had informed them of the events of the previous 5 hours.

"Er do you want to bring them inside?" the older of the two asked, peering at the injured occupants of the car as if they were aliens.

"Probably best not to move them 'till the ambulance arrives – you two go and make sure your guys get the right place-"

"We had a call earlier from someone claiming to be a doctor telling us to check out that house, we just assumed it was a prankster"

"Let me guess, Smith?"

"Yeah, hardly an original name." the young officer said, apologetically shruging his shoulders before they both turned and went back to the small station to round up the county law enforcers.

"Just tell them to get down there." Wilson yelled after them.

Wilson carefully pulled House back into a sitting position, making sure not to do any more damage to his ribs, but pressing the area to see if he was having trouble breathing.

He was alarmed to find that House was barely taking in any air and looked pretty out of it again, "how long has he been like this?" he snapped to Cuddy, who was fiddling with the dressing against her bleeding shoulder that House had stopped holding on for her.

"Like what?" She replied, alarmed enough to look over to see why Wilson was panicking.

"House, talk to me – are you having trouble breathing?" Wilson had his hand on House's shoulders, trying to see if he could get a response.

House groaned softly but didn't open his eyes, even when Wilson shook his bad side accidently, he was pretty much unresponsive to touch.

"How long has he been unconsous?"

"I-I don't know"

Cuddy was fumbling, trying to take his pulse but she couldn't distinguish between her thumping heart and his wrist's pulse. "Wilson-take a pulse" she ordered, glad she wasn't in this alone – she couldn't handle this pressure after a night like the one they'd just had – if she weren't already sitting down she would have fallen down by now!

"It's all over the place, Tachycardia, his blood pressure is non existant, he's gotta be bleeding internally"

Cuddy was panicking now, she leaned over to check House who was now fully unconsious, pale, sweating and freezing cold "but…h-he was ok a minute ago" she stammered as she tore open his t-shirt, she gasped.as she saw the massive bruising which had developed further around his chest "Reflex Tachycardia makes sense" she wispered as she put all the pieces together in her mind – chest wound, low blood pressure, almost certainly leading to internal bleeding, cool, clammy and pale skin – why hadn't she noticed him getting worse, she mentally kicked herself for not actually asking him if he was ok, he would have lied anyway…but she would have felt better overall, blame the blood loss from her shoulder and the fact that he wouldn't tell them if he felt off – he'd just snark at her, 'stubborn bastard!' she thought as her mind raced.

"He needs a chest tube, if he's got air in the pleural space – his lung's definatly collapsed – where's the damn ambulance?"

Wilson stood up and searched the horizon for the flashing lights that would indicate that help was on its way, frustrated that he was unable to do anything by himself except monitor his friend's condition get worse.

He could see the lights in the distance, the ambulance seemed to be moving at a snail's pace, he knew it was just his imagination playing tricks on him but he felt as if everything was going in slow motion.

"Wilson! He's stopped breathing!" Cuddy shouted…

**Author's note – Hey you guys, I know I said this would be the last chapter but I really couldn't help myself, sorry! ****Thanks for your lovely reviews you super people – next chapter will be the last in this story I promise (but I may write a little Cuddy/House hurt/comfort fic that continues on from this story because I have enjoyed writing this one so much.)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Wilson! He's stopped breathing!" Cuddy shouted as she fumbled to get her seatbelt off so she could get a better look at House, who was slumped on the back seat next to her, his head back and mouth gaping.

The ambulance had barely stopped when Wilson tore open the rear doors and started searching for the necessary equipment. The EMT's ran round to see what he was doing and to see who the hell this maniac in scrubs was.

"Get him out of there, there's too much pressure on his lungs, he can't breathe" Wilson snapped at the EMT's, grabbing the equipment from the ambulance, not trusting them to be quick enough.

They stared at each other dumbly before peering at House in the back of the Mercades.

"We can't move him if he's got any other injuries-we have to assess-"

"He doesn't have any other injuries that are worse than the collapsed lung right now" Wilson shouted, trying to get the large EMT to move so he could get to House, he didn't have time to play guess the diagnosis with a couple of med school drop outs!

"But he's bleeding-"

Wilson shoved the EMT out of the way, cursing his inexperience and going by the book, he took the chest drain kit that he had taken from the ambulance and tore it open.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" The EMT shouted as he grabbed Wilson's arm, not allowing him to help House. He wasn't about to let some crazy guy in scrubs use their ambulance equipment to potentially kill some guy – this was a law suit waiting to happen!

"I'm a Doctor, he already has a collapsed lung-the other one _will_ follow if I don't do this…" The EMT still didn't let go, "I need to perform a Tube Thoracostomy before both lungs go and he dies, so get off me right now!" Wilson snarled.

The EMT seemed startled at the rage in Wilson's tone and let him go, hesitantly, as he looked to his partner who took the easy option of dealing with Cuddy and was more than happy to stay out of the argument!

Wilson cleaned the area speedily and inserted the chest drain between House's ribs with shaking hands, but the tube didn't only release air – it released blood, _Unilateral Hemopneumothorax _Wilson noted; 'you don't do things by half do you House?' he thought as he watched the blood run out of the tube and down his exposed stomach.

"C'mon, breathe House" he whispered as he took the O2 mask he had taken from the ambulance and placed it over House's mouth and nose, gently pressing House's chest to see if enough pressure had been alleviated yet. It had. Wilson could see House's chest faintly rising and falling, he felt the rush of panic subside and be replaced with immense relief as he realised that had the ambulance arrived a few minutes later, House would surely be dead right now.

"Get the stretcher" he snapped at the sulking EMT who stood behind him, arms crossed and looking pertubed.

It took both EMT's and Wilson to get House out of the car; meanwhile Cuddy was loaded up in the ambulance and looked on worriedly as they carefully lifted House's limp body from the car onto the stretcher then in with her.

Wilson was cursing at them and trying to list off House's injuries to make sure they didn't aggrivate any of them "broken ribs – 4th and 5th but one or two others higher too, causing the punctured lung; broken collar bone, his right ankle is fractured and his right leg has the visible trauma…" he trailed off as they loaded House into the ambulance and hooked him up with an I.V and the Oxygen mask.

He heard a moan coming from House as they inserted the I.V tube into his vein, so he grabbed his other hand for support. "House, you're gonna be ok – you're in the ambulance, just hang in there" he squeezed his hand, not caring that he used his patronising tone for House again, he really meant it so why not use it. House squeezed back which made Wilson relax a bit, it was going to be ok – the nightmare was over for them.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" he shouted to the large EMT as he shut the smaller one in with House and Cuddy.

"Monmouth Medical Centre– its ten minutes drive down the highway" he shouted back before he jumped into the driver's seat and sped off.

Wilson was about to race after them when the young cop from before ran out calling his name "Mr Wils-er,Dr Wilson, they've got Barker!"

"Who have?"

"The state police caught him trying to sneak off on a light aircraft at an abandoned airfield about 2 miles out of here, aparently the guy piloting had a pretty nasty concussion and could't keep the plane on the runway."

Wilson let out a wary laugh before going to drive off, the officer stopped him "Er, you can't actually take this vehicle, it's evidence really-I'll take you to the hospital now in my squad car though?"

He didn't need telling twice, he jumped out and waited eagerly for the officer to get his keys.

Once in the squad car he slumped into the passenger seat and let out a huge sigh, 'that's the last time I take time to talk to patient's so called families on a Friday night' he thought to himself as they sped down the highway after the ambulance.

The End…or is it (_well…yes actually - it is the end of this fic_!)

**Author's note: Hello, me again! I hope you liked the story, my first fan fic ever, I enjoyed writing it so much – thanks for all the great reviews (especially to Shy of Silence, KylaRyan, bmax and Ravenwood85!) **

**My next fic actually follows on directly from this, it's a Cuddy/House friendship hurt/comfort fic. I can't decide on a title though…any ideas, please message me with suggestions! **


End file.
